


A new Beginning

by maylamay2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylamay2004/pseuds/maylamay2004
Summary: This work is still being written.Dean grew up with a homophobic dad and Cas was raped now as adults Dean has to work three his trama and Cas learns that his past doesn't define him and being touched isn't always bad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dean rolled over the sunlight streaming in through the window, it was his day off so he got to sleep in for once. But as fate would have it it was at this moment that there was pounding on his door.

“I'm coming, I’m coming, hold your horses.” He flung open the door glaring at the puppy dog eyes on the other side that belong to his younger brother. “What do you want this early in the morning.”

“I wanted to know if you would like to come to breakfast with me?” Sam pouts, “We hardly spend any time together anymore.”

“Dammit Sammy it's my day off man,” Dean sighs in a ‘I'm tired of you but I love you voice’, “Fine let me get dressed” he moves out of the way so now a smiling Mouse can get thrown. Dean wondered back towards his bedroom to put on clothes that would be considered acceptable for breakfast.

“And ummm, and my friend Gabe is coming,” that stopped Dean in his tracks, then Sam spits out as fast as he can, “andhesbringinghisbrother.” But before he could say anything Sam continued, “You already said you'd go.”

Dean stood there glaring at Sam silently until Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Then Dean turned around and continued to his bedroom without saying anything. He changed into some dark blue jeans and a red flannel with a black tee-shirt underneath.

The Cafe was for the most part quiet, Sam and Dean sat in a corner booth Dean was still pouting about getting dragged out so early on his day off. “I’m sorry” Sam muttered.

Dean glared at him for a few more seconds before rolling his eyes “Your fine Sammy,” Dean sat up a little straighter at hearing Gabe’s voice float through the air. He’d never met his brother and hoped that they were nothing alike.

As they rounded the corner his eyes met the bluest eye he had ever seen before slowly he examined the rest of the man before him. The man had messy black hair, a nice jawline and was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie and a tan trench coat. Gabe coughed awkwardly “Ello Mouse, this is my brother Cassy, Cas this is Sam, and that lug over there blushing is Dean” He said painting at Dean and Sam.

“Hello Dean, Sam,” he said in the deepest voice that Dean had ever heard it sent shivers down his spine, “I hope you guys don't mind me joining you?” Dean shook his head.

Gabe sat down by Sam leaving Cas to sit with him. Dean moved over as far as he could to give him plenty of room but he still sat on the edge of the seat, Dean frowned at that. Was he really that bad? Gabe spoke up, “Cassy here doesn't like being touched by anyone, so don't take it personally.” Dean nodded in understanding and Cas glared at Gabe in a way that made Dean nervous even though he wasn't the person on the receiving end of the glare.

“So,” Sam interrupted the glaring session between the brothers, “Castiel what do you do?”

“I am a English professor at the local university and volunteer at the library. What do you all do?” Castiel asks, folding his hands in his lap.

Dean gulps before opening his mouth, “I’m a mechanic.”

Cas nodded his head, and smiled at Dean. Dean blushed and mentally scolded himself come on man get yourself together, stop blushing your not gay you don't like boys you know this. “I am in law school.” Sam said from across the table pulling Dean out of his head.

Gabe smiled and said “I own a candy shop, but of course you already knew that.”

The person behind the counter called their order and Gabe and Sam scorched out of the booth to get their food leaving Cas and Dean alone at the table and an uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

“So…….” Dean started.

Castiel interrupted “Do you think I'm weird?” he looked over at Dean with anxiety hidden behind those blue eyes.

Dean who was slightly stunned, having just met Cas, “No I don’t think you're weird. Why would you ask that?” When did it become Cas? Dean thought to himself.

Castiel stared for a minute “You didn't look like you wanted to be here when we first walked in and then you stared at me with a funny look on your face then your face turned red and you looked away.”

“Well I didn’t mean to, I was just upset that Sammy didn’t tell me his friends were coming until after I already agreed to coming so I was upset he tricked me on my day off.”

“Ohh okay….” Cas started before Gabriel and Sam Came back over to the table laughing.

“Whats up guys?” Dean asked his brother.

“The lady at the counter asked me to give you her phone number.” Sam laughed some more, “why does this always happen when we go out to eat?”

Dean looked at the piece of paper Sam was now holding out to him in shock and confusion because if he took the paper, Cas would think he wasn’t available, but that doesn't matter anyway right because he’s not like that right? With one last glance over at Cas he reaches out and takes the paper from Sam and gives him a small forced smile, and a slight nod of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas turn his head away and a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

Gabe and Sammy interrupted Dean’s staring at Cas by plopping themselves at the table. They passed out the food and everyone began to eat, breaking the weird atmosphere that had settled on the table.

As they were leaving Cas reached over and put a piece of paper in front of Dean, Gabe and Sammy had left them alone at the table to go pay for the food. “What's this for?” Dean asked.

“I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime?” Cas replied, turning just the slightest bit red but not looking away.

“Sure I would love to hang out.” Dean smiled at Cas again, they were just staring at each other. That was how their brothers found them once again. Dean gave Cas his number before leaving with sammy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This work is again not finished I am not sure when I will be able to post updates so please be patient and share your thoughts and suggestions on the comments!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way home with Dean sitting in the front seat of his beautifully cared for 1967 chevy impala. Sam started “So you and Castiel really hit it off.”

“Ya, so, He’s cool it might be fun just to hangout, guy doesn't seem like he has a lot of friends.”

“It's just I remember Lee Webb from when we were kids…”

Dean is 16 and sits in the back seat of the impala outside of his house….  
“Come on Dean!! No one ever has to know it's just going to be a one time thing to see.” Lee begged

“Fine but if anyone ever finds out it's your ass okay.” Dean sighed working up the nerve to move.

He brought his hand up to Lees neck and Lee leaned forward just the smallest amount. Though neither of them would admit it they were terrified. Dean moved forward to they were just centimetres apart Lee leaned in the last little bit bringing their lips together. Dean sucked in a surprised breath through his nose. Their lips moved together and then before either was ready they moved apart.

They sat there for awhile just staring at each other neither one moving. “I should go” Dean said “I’ll see you in the morning at school”

Dean went into his room walking past his drunk father on the couch and sat on his bed and looked out the window watching Lee walk down the road to his house.

The next day they kissed in the bathroom during lunch. Dean knew that his father would be mad if he ever found out but couldn't bring himself to care. On the way home with 12 year-old Sam on his one side and Lee on the other. They planned for Lee to spend the night over the weekend (it was currently Thursday) which wasn't unusual. They stopped at Lee's house and said goodbye. Lee brushed his hand on Deans as he walked by. Dean blushed and walked away pulling Sam with him who was hollering “By Lee!!!!”

When they got home John, like usual, was passed out with a bottle of whiskey by his head. Sam went to the kitchen and got a snack and Dean went over and roused John just enough to get him to stand. Dean Johns arm around his shoulders and slipped his arm behind his back and half carried his drunk father to his bed room. As Dean was walking out the door he heard John “I'm sorry Dean you deserve better than this.”

Dean kept walking, wishing his mother was here but she left John and them when Dean was just 4 and Sammy just 6 months old. She ran off and married some rich british guy named Ketch. Then John fell off the wagon and for the most part their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen raised them.

When the weekend came John was out of the house (probably at a bar) they boys ordered pizza with some money they found on the floor and watched a movie. At that point Sammy went to bed and Dean and Lee watched one more movie then they went into Dean's room. The second the door was closed they were on each other. Somehow they both ended up on the bed Dean straddling Lee, Lee’s hands were on Dean's hips pulling them together Dean let out a surprised gasp and put his hands in Lee’s hair. They were lost in each other and didn’t hear the door opening and closing or John's footsteps coming up to Dean's room. By the time they realized someone was there it was too late and John had seen everything.  
John stormed into Dean's room and was yelling, he grabbed Deans arm and yanked him off of Lee. “GET OUT YOU FAGGOT I’LL HAVE NONE OF THIS IN MY HOUSE,” Let go of Dean to chase Lee out of the house “AND DON'T EVER COME BACK OR I’LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE!” Dean was terrified and shaking he didn't know what was going to happen, just that it wasn’t gonna be a good thing.

John stormed in his room Dean opened his mouth to say something but before he could make a sound John’s fists connected with his jaw knocking him to the floor. Tears poured down Dean’s face silently. John didn't stop there he began kicking Dean “you worthless piece of shit. This is why your mom left, fucking faggot,” finally he stopped with Dean barley conciseness “If you ever do anything like that again it will be the end of you.”

Dean had a black eye for a week and buried that part of himself.

Dean was suddenly back in the Impala and Sam was continuing “and I want you to know that if you do like..” he paused at Deans stare, “It wouldn't matter to me.”

“Well it doesn't matter because I don't, so knock it off Sammy” Dean said not looking at Sam and focusing on the road, because he knew if he looked at same he might break and as his dad said ‘only girls and pussy's cry’, Even though he new it wasn't true he wouldn't let himself cry.

After Sam left Dean sat down with a bottle of whisky and just stared at the bottle. He thought about how after that night the next day at school Lee cornered him in the gym and begged him to tell him what happened after he left. Dean was still ashamed of what he did after that, he shoved Lee to the ground and called him a faggot. Dean unscrewed the lid on the whisky bottle and took a swig trying to bury and forget the memory once again.

The whisky isn't working though in fact its doing the opposite, all he can think about is how blue Cas’s eyes were and how he had perfect lips and sex hair. Dean ground and rolled over on the couch. Why me? Sober Dean would have never done this but, drunk Dean didn't care. Tears finally escape his eyes and eventually he passes out on the couch with one hand still holding the bottle of whisky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Dean woke up the next morning it was to the ‘walking on sunshine’, and the sun shining in his face. He rolled over reaching for his phone and in the process knocked over the still half full bottle from the night before. He sighed as the phone stopped ringing in resignation that today nothing was going to get done, and let his head fall back to the couch. The phone started ringing again he reached over and grabbed it off the floor without moving which made him just a little bit more angry.

“Hello?” Dean answered in a gruff ‘I'm annoyed’ morning voice.

“Hey Dean, good morning Sam told me that you had a ruff night so I thought I could come over and we could talk about it..” Charlie was rambling.

Dean sighed,“Charlie, Charlie, listen “ he said finally getting her attention, “You can come over, just stop rambling and we are not talking about feelings no…”

“I know no ‘chick flick moments” Charlie sighed in a resigned voice, “you know it doesn't make you less of a man to have feelings.”

“Just come over Charlie.”

“Okay I'm on my way, Bye!”

Dean hung up the phone and decided that he should at least put coffee on. Once the coffee was started he flopped back down on the couch and let his eyes fall shut. He woke up again when he heard the door open, when saw his best friend step through the door he let his eyes close again.

“Hello Charlie.” Dean said but it came out muffled because his face was still pressed into the couch.

“Dude, you look like crap and I'm being generous.”

“Thank you” Dean finally heaved himself into a sitting position, “Sam really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.”

“Look dude don't be mad at him he was worried about you,” Charlie pleaded on behalf of Sam, “I mean come on he doesn't want you to end up like your father.”

Dean was glaring at her now, “I am nothing, nothing like my father.”

“I know that but you can't bury yourself in a bottle every time things get ruff.” Charlie sat down beside Dean.

“I don’t Charlie I just had a really bad night okay?” Dean looked over at her and she could see his red eyes that gave away that he had been crying at some point over the last few hours.

“What happened last night Dean?” Charlie asked realizing that whatever it was had clearly hurt him.

“There was this guy, Castiel and he was good looking,” Charlie hummed at this, she was the only one that Dean let himself acknowledge that he likes boys around. “And I guess I slipped up and was not very secretive about it because when we got in the car on the way home, Sam wouldn't stop talking and he brought up Lee.” Charlie sucked in a breath as he finished talking and leaned against him.

Charlie stood up knowing he was done talking about it. “So let's get you cleaned up, go get in the shower while I fix your living room.”

Dean nodded and went to his room and grabbed clean clothes and he paused when he got to the bathroom, and looked down at his wrists and the scars that ran up and them. It would be so easy just a few cuts and it would help just take some of the pain away, for a short period of time. He shook his head, he wasn’t going down that road again.

When he got out of the shower Charlie had thrown out the bottle that was empty and the one that was half empty, and picked up the trash that had been scattered everywhere along with fixing the blanket on the back of the couch. She was now in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee.

“I think you should spend more time with Castiel.” Charlie said suddenly from next to Dean on the couch where they are watching T.V.

“What? Why?” Dean asked, confused.

“Because, this might be what you need to finally accept yourself and live your life happily and freely.” Dean stared at her like she was crazy and opened his mouth to protest when she cut him off. “I’m not saying to date him I’m just saying to get to know him and don’t bury and ignore this crush you have on him like you did with Benny.”

“Fine, but don't get too excited.” Before Dean was even finished talking Charlie was squealing and throwing her arms around him and wrapping him in a hug. Dean rolled his eyes and hugged her back. But inside of himself there was a war whether he should lie to her and bury his feelings or actually try. Maybe it would all work out and he could live happily, but at the same time he was scared that it was wrong even though he logically knows that its not wrong.His very amazing fiery red head best friend that he is currently hugging is gay.

While laying in bed that night staring at his ceiling waiting for the answer to all his problems to land in his lap Dean's phone goes off. His screen lighting up with the notification that Cas texted him.

C: Hey, I know it's late and you're probably asleep already but do you want to get coffee in the morning?

Dean read the text message three times, willing his racing heart to slow down. Before answering.

D: I would love to meet you for coffee, do you have a place in mind?

C: Yes, I was thinking maybe the coffee shop on the corner of Main and Purgatory lane? It's called Heavens Garden? They have good pie.

Dean smiled to himself maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

D: I would like that do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet there?

C: I think we should meet at the coffee shop, at 7?

D: 7 sounds great, See you tomorrow.

C: See you tomorrow.

Dean smiled and flopped back on his bed and let sleep pull him under.


End file.
